Hatiku Ditilang Polisi Ganteng
by NaouraIda
Summary: Saphire masih menyorot tegas, seorang polisi harus terlihat berwibawa bukan? Tapi Naruto menghianati hatinya yang sedang terkekeh geli. Gadis di depannya ini sungguh lucu membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk menilangnya. /"dia mangsa yang ku incar, jadi bagaimana bisa aku melepaskannya?" /"Ta-tapi saya tidak melakukan kesalahan," /NaruHina /AU /Oneshoot.


Hyuuga Neji, sang sister compleks, amat memahami kepribadian adik sepupunya yang manis itu. Maka ia membereskan tumpukan majalah yang berserakan, membersihkan debu yang mengganggu, menata berkaleng-kaleng kue yang tak teratur dan menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan.

Ia bergerak cepat bolak-balik bak setrikaan panas. Ia harus cepat, waktu sudah mendesak. Adik sepupunya akan datang pada pukul sepuluh.

 **TING TONG**

Neji melirik arlojinya, sepuluh tepat. Benar kan? dia pasti sudah di balik pintu.

"Kau sudah datang, Hinata?" tanyanya basa-basi. Pupil lavender yang senada dengan Hinata itu memantulkan bayang adik sepupunya yang masuk dengan sopan, lalu menata sepatu flatnya dengan rapi.

Hinata melepas helm yang menutupi kepala indigonya sebelum melempar senyum, kemudian dibalas senyum menawan sang kakak. "Masuklah!"

"Ya, Neji _nii-san_. " Hinata mengekor tuan rumah, sejurus kemudian mendudukan diri dengan pelan di sofa empuk. Sekilas ia melirik keseluruhan ruang tamu, semua sempurna dimatanya. Ia bersyukur karena Neji begitu memahaminya. "Neji _nii-san_... A-aku tidak akan lama, aku akan mampir ke toko buku," cicitnya pelan, namun auditori si sister kompleks tentu menangkap suara lembut itu.

Neji menggangguk mengerti, jadi ia segera mengambil buku yang tadi sudah disiapkan di meja kecil tepat di sampingnya. Buku politik bekas kuliahnya, buku yang akan dipinjam Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit Neji-niisan." Hinata melempar senyum tulus, lalu berkata, "Maaf merepotkanmu, aku akan segera mengembalikannya."

"Kau tak perlu sungkan, Hinata. Kembalikan saja kapanpun kau mau." Lelaki Hyuuga itu memasang pose cool, berkebalikan dengan hatinya yang berteriak girang karena Hinata tak terlalu masuk ke dalam rumah seperti kebiasaanya. Ruangan lain masih tampak bak kapal pecah dan ia tahu betul kelakuan adiknya jika melihat ketidaksempurnaan dimatanya.

"Hati-hati Hinata!" Tangan kekar melambai mengantarkan kepergian sang perfeksionis dengan bahagia.

 **Hatiku Ditilang Polisi Ganteng © NaouraIda**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** AU **,** Typos, Abal, Aneh, OOC, Oneshoot, NaruHina.

 **Just for fun**

 **Don't like? Don't read**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

Biru merajai angkasa, memayungi Hinata yang berkendara dengan motor scoopy yang lucu. Hari yang indah dengan langit cerah memang menjadi kesukaannya. Menaikan moodnya secara drastis walau kini Hinata berada diantara lalu lalang kendaraan yang memenuhi jalan raya.

Berkendara dengan kehati-hatian tinggi membuat kendaraan roda dua yang manis itu bergerak dengan kecepatan di bawah rata-rata. Sepertinya putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga ingin menikmati perjalanannya. Ia bersenandung kecil tanpa mengalihkan fokus pada jalan di depannya. Angin sepoi yang berhembus membuat pepohonan di sepanjang jalan melambai menari-nari karenanya.

Hinata tersentak kala mendapati seseorang berseragam polisi membuatnya berhenti dengan paksa.

Gadis itu diserang panik, apa ia melakukan kesalahan? Hinata mengerutkan dahi, ia yakin seratus persen bahwa ia tidak pernah melanggar peraturan lalu lintas. Ia bahkan tetap berhenti walau lampu merah baru saja akan menyala, disaat pengemudi lain memilih menerobos di detik-detik terakhir. Jadi Hinata melemparkan senyum manis, walau dalam hati jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang. Bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya ia berhadapan langsung dengan penegak hukum, jika ia tak menghitung sewaktu ia membuat SIM beberapa bulan lalu.

Manik lavendernya menangkap sosok tinggi menjulang dengan seragam khas polisi lalu lintas menghampirinya.

"Bisa tunjukan SIM dan STNK Anda?" Sang polisi bertanya setelah melepaskan helmnya membuat pirang mentarinya terbebas.

Hinata mengangguk kaku, ia mengeluarkan dua benda itu dari dompet kemudian menyerahkan dengan sopan.

Naruto, nama polisi pirang itu, hanya mengecek sekilas lalu menatap Hinata lama. "Silakan datang dulu ke pos, Anda bisa mengikuti saya," ujar Naruto tersenyum menawan, ia menyita dua benda sang Hyuuga.

Hinata mendadak bingung, ia tidak tahu apa kesalahannya. Tapi, jalan raya saat ini ramai, jadi seorang gadis yang diberhentikan di pinggir jalan oleh polisi tentu cukup menyedot perhatian. Pipinya memerah malu.

"Ta-tapi saya tidak melakukan kesalahan," cicit Hinata pelan, ia melirik tanda pengenal polisi di hadapannya "Uzumaki–san."

Naruto berdehem lalu menunjuk kepala penuh rambut pirangnya. Hinata memiringkan kepala semenit kemudian ia menyentuh indigonya...

Hinata terkesiap. Ah, apa ia meninggalkan helmnya di rumah kakak sepupunya? Ya tuhan... hinata benar-benar gugup hingga tak sanggup berbicara. Ia bahkan mengendarai motor _matic_ nya dengan tangan gemetar sepanjang jalan mengikuti polisi pirang itu.

.

.

.

Pos polisi itu tidak luas, tidak terawat hingga sang gadis bisa melihat banyak puntung rokok di sudut meja. Hinata sudah gatal ingin memprotes, tapi ia harus sabar, ini bukan wilayahnya. Ia melihat seorang polisi yang sedang menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja hingga hanya tampak kepala nanasnya. Naruto mengusinya dengan menendang tulang kering polisi nanas itu hingga terlonjak bangun dari tidurnya.

"Uzumaki-san, su-sungguh saya tidak menyadari kalau saya tidak menggunakan helm. Tadi saya mampir ke rumah kakak, sepertinya tertinggal." Hinata menyatukan dua telunjuknya gugup, berharap pembelaannya dipercaya. Jika saja ia menyadari lebih cepat, mungkin ia akan putar balik tanpa pikkir panjang. Tertahan di tempat kecil ini sungguh menghancurkan jadwal hariannya. Itu membuatnya kesal.

Saphire masih menyorot tegas, seorang polisi harus terlihat berwibawa bukan? Tapi Naruto menghianati hatinya yang sedang terkekeh geli. Gadis di depannya ini sungguh lucu membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk menilangnya.

Naruto berdehem, lidahnya sedikit kaku karena berbicara formal terlalu lama,"baiklah Hyuga-san aku mengerti. Tetapi sebagai polisi, tentu kau tahu, aku sudah banyak mendengar beribu alasan." Saphire menatap lavender. "SIM tertinggal di rumah? STNK belum di tebus di pengadilan? Helm dicuri? Tidak bisa menunda panggilan penting? Heh, aku sudah kenyang mendengarnya." Seringai sinis berkembang.

Hinata rasanya ingin menagis, ia sungguh tidak berbohong. Air matanya sudah diujung tanduk, mata berkaca-kaca. Tapi ia harus kuat, ia tak sudi menangis di depan polisi menyebalkan ini.

Polisi itu menyodorkan buku pelanggaran lalu lintas, "Kau tetap melanggar peraturan, kau bisa lihat point ke lima, seberapa besar dendanya..." Uzumaki menyeringai, ia memulai aksinya. Naruto mendekati Hinata yang berdiri gugup di depannya, merambat pelan mengikis jarak hingga bibir sang pemuda berjarak pendek dengan telinga sang gadis. "Aku ingin membantumu. Membayar denda 'lebih' disini atau menghadiri persidangan di pengadilan," bisiknya jelas membuat tubuh Hinata meremang, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Hyuuga mundur selangkah.

"Kau harus tahu jika melalui persidangan urusan ini akan panjang. Menghadiri pengadilan, mengisi berkas dan banyak yang berakhir menyewa calo. Jadi, kusarankan untuk menerima tawaranku, bagaimana?" ujar Naruto meyakinkan bak sales yang menawarkan produk kecantikan.

Hinata bingung bukan main, hatinya gundah. Tapi satu hal yang ia yakini. Ia tak mau merepotkan kakak sepupunya, keluarganya yang tersisa. Jika ia datang ke pengadilan, cepat atau lambat kakaknya pasti akan tahu karena ia tak pandai berbohong. Neji-niisannya tidak boleh tahu, ia harus bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri. Hinata seorang yang mandiri, jadi ia menjawab dengan suara serak, "disini saja."

Naruto kurang menangkap cicitan Hinata, "ya?"

Manik Hinata menatap saphire, "denda disini saja." Hinata merasa melihat sorot kecewa dalam mata langit Naruto. Sangat singkat, tak lebih dari dua detik karena polisi itu berbalik untuk mengambil berkas. Bening di sudut mata Hinata menetes, namun empunya sesegera mungkin menghilangkan jejak sebelum Naruto selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Nah, kau bisa tanda tangan disini." Uzumaki berkata setelah Hinata memberikan uang sejumlah denda. Hinata menghela nafas, meredakan nafasnya yang sesak. Pada akhirnya acara ke toko bukunya harus gagal, ia berfikir untuk meminjam buku di perpustakaan saja. Lengan mungilnya bergerak meraih pena untuk kemudian membubuhkan tanda tangannya.

"Ah, aku juga butuh nomor _handphone_ mu." Hinata melirik bingung, bukankah masalahnya sudah selesai?

Naruto berdehem. "Aku akan menghubungimu jika sidangnya telah selesai. Kau tahu, sidang akan tetap dilaksanakan setiap ada kasus pelanggaran. Jadi aku perlu menghubungimu," jelasnya setengah berbohong. Naruto tahu antrian persidangan kasus semacam ini mengular karena kerja kerasnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk tanpa membantah. Ia ingin cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Moodnya sudah terjun dari puncak gunung fuji. Hinata merasa hatinya berperisa permen nano-nano. Ia kecewa sebab rencana membeli bukunya batal. Ia kesal karena harus tertahan di ruang sempit dan merelakan waktunya yang beharga. Ia sedih atas kemalangan yang menimpanya hanya karena LUPA. Apa ia kurang bersedekah, hingga tuhan mengambil paksa darinya?

Terlebih lagi, ia AMAT KESAL karena tak bisa protes atas ketidaksempurnaan pelayanan masyarakat ini. Pos kecil yang tak terawat, polisi malas yang tak menjalankan tugas dan yang paling membuatnya kesal—

—polisi pirang menyebalkan yang merendahkan harga diri Hinata dengan menyalah gunakan wewenang untuk kepentingan sendiri.

Hinata bersumpah tak ingin menginjakkan kaki di tempat itu lagi.

.

.

.

 **End?**

.

.

.

A/N:

Akhirnya kesampaian bikin oneshot...

Fic ini tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak manapun. Jadi jika melanggar hukum terimalah konsekuensi perbuatannya sesuai prosedur yang baik dan benar. Persidangan kasus pelanggaran lalu lintas gak siribet persidangan kasus lain kok, lebih mudah, cepat dan dendanya tak begitu besar. Para penegak hukum juga hendaknya tidak menyalahkan wewenangnya untuk kepentingan pribadi ya...

Jika hukum sudah tunduk pada 'uang', bagaimana peranan penegak hukum? Jadi mari kita sama-sama menegakan hukum yang berlaku, dimulai dari diri sendiri, dari hal kecil dan dari peraturan sepele.

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya minna!

p.s: bingung dimana letak humornya, apa salah genre ya?

.

.

.

 **Omake.**

"Huwaaa... Shikamaru. Jantungku berdetak kencang, rasanya seperti mau meledak. Ah, tapi aku senang sekali."

Shikamaru menguap bosan, Naruto mulai kumat lagi... "Dia, eh?"

Naruto menyeringai, "dia mangsa yang ku incar, jadi bagaimana bisa aku melepaskannya?"

Shikamaru mendecih, tentu ia sudah tahu. Kilat antusias itu terlalu jelas di mata kuacinya. Tapi satu hal yang membuatnya heran...

"Tidak biasanya kau melakukan itu. Apa kau kekurangan uang untuk membeli stok ramen?" Walaupun partner menahunnya itu memiliki kelakuan absurd, Shikamaru mengakui sebagai polisi yang paling disiplin. Naruto tak pernah meloloskan satupun korbannya, bahkan dari kesalahan kecil sekalipun. Si blonde akan tetap menindaknya sesuai hukum yang berlaku, disaat penegak hukum lain sibuk menebalkan dompetnya.

"Hah... aku bahkan tidak percaya dia memilih jalan itu."

"Kau meragukan kemampuan 'sales' milikmu, eh?"

Naruto mendengus mendengar perumpamaan yang digunakan si nanas. Apa ia sehebat itu dalam meyakinkan seseorang? Ah, kalau begitu tak lama lagi keinginannya akan terwujud. Naruto menyeringai lebar, "aku pastikan dia akan menjadi milikku."

Shikamaru tahu, polisi pirang itu sudah mendapatkan semua data tentangnya. "Mendokusai, jangan bilang kau akan melamarnya!"

"Tunggu saja."

Shikamaru mengambil posisi tidur di atas meja, mata kuacinya mulai berat. Cih, sahabatnya itu memang gila.

 **End.**


End file.
